


Living Arrangements

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Living Arrangements

**Title:** Living Arrangements  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Father  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Erotica, no warnings.  
 **A/N:** Harry once again proves how compatible he and Ron are.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Living Arrangements

~

“God, what a mess!”

Ron sighed. He adored living with Harry but this was a longstanding argument. “You’re messy too,” he said, defensive.

“Oh?” Harry pointed at a pile of clothes. “At least mine are in a heap so we can still get to stuff, like our bed. Yours are everywhere!”

“Who’re you, my father?” Ron snapped.

Harry froze, then in a flash, pressed Ron against the wall. “Does your father do _this_?” he growled, slipping his hand into Ron’s trousers, bringing him off with a few well-orchestrated tugs.

Ron sagged against him, sated. Yes, he adored living with Harry.

~


End file.
